


Jedi Apprentice - Skywalker's Rescue

by LobsterLobster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is troubled but can he be saved?, Gen, No Vader AU, Obi-Wan saves the galaxy, Prequels fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobsterLobster/pseuds/LobsterLobster
Summary: What if Obi-Wan had realized how troubled Anakin was much sooner? What if he had been more willing to bend the rules? Could Obi-Wan have prevented Anakin's fall to the Dark Side? (Prequels fix-it/No Vader AU)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a flash as the blue blade crossed the green blade, then snapped back, spun into a new position, crossed again, and again. Then the green blade was ever so slightly out of position and in an instant the blue blade was hovering just a breath away from Qui-Gon’s neck. The older man froze mid motion, a startled expression on his usually collected face.

The surprise was replaced by pride.

“Well done, Obi-Wan,” he said, smiling despite being slightly out of breath.

Then a flash of red and there it was again. The figure dressed in black snapped a blow to Qui-Gon’s face, forcing him to stumble backwards. He attacked again, red blade sinking deep into Qui-Gon’s chest. Qui-Gon crumpled to the ground. Again. Always the same.

“NO!” his voice sounded distant in his own ears.

Then he was holding his dying Master in his arms, tears clouding his vision. Maybe this time it would be different.

Qui-Gon reached a weak hand to touch Obi-Wan’s face.

“Why weren’t you there? I needed you,” Qui-Gon’s voice was sad, fading into nothing, “…You did this to me…”

“NO!”

Obi-Wan woke with a jolt. He was sitting up in his bed, breathing hard. Around him, the darkened room with the air cooler humming quietly in the corner seemed to mock him with its peacefulness.

He clenched his fists, eyes squeezed tight. Objectively, he knew it wasn’t his fault. He knew he’d done his best and that Qui-Gon didn’t blame him for anything. But that knowledge didn’t stop the dreams.

Taking a deep breath, slowly managing to calm his racing heart, Obi-Wan laid back down. He curled onto his side, pushing his palms against his eyes, trying to block out everything around him.

During the day it was surprisingly easy to go about his life. He was the perfect Jedi, well adjusted and focused on his own young apprentice. But at night in the rooms that he’d once shared with Qui-Gon, the pain seeped back in. It hurt so much, almost like a physical hole in his heart where the bond he’d shared with Qui-Gon had once been.

The last few months had passed in a whirlwind. There was nothing like a ten year old apprentice to keep you occupied every moment of the day. It felt more like days to Obi-Wan, rather than months. Already people had stopped mentioning Qui-Gon. It was almost like they’d forgotten he’d ever existed, Obi-Wan thought bitterly.

The pain was welling up in his chest, tightening around his throat. It felt like, if he didn’t let it out, it would consume him. Usually he would choke back the tears, force himself to get up and sit cross-legged on the floor, and lose himself in the Force, sometimes meditating until morning. This time Obi-Wan let go. He let himself cry, the sobs shaking his body.

Qui-Gon had been his family, his only family. It was okay to miss him. To be sad for him. To regret what had happened. How could he not?

Obi-Wan didn’t notice the door slide open until a small voice called across the room, “Master, what’s wrong?”

There was Anakin in his sleeping clothes, standing uncertainly in the doorway.

“Nothing,” Obi-Wan lied automatically, sitting up and wiping his face. He tried to steady his voice, “What are you doing here?”

“I heard you,” Anakin said softly, “through the Force. You miss Master Qui-Gon, don’t you?”

Why did the kid have to be so perceptive? Obi-Wan sighed.

“Yes. I do,” he admitted, feeling a small release as he spoke the words aloud.

He reached over to flick on the light beside his bed. In the dim light, he could see the conflict on Anakin’s face. Obi-Wan patted the space beside him, “Come here.”

Anakin hesitated, then sat next to him. He looked at the floor then looked up at Obi-Wan.

“I miss my mom,” Anakin said it like a confession, sadness bubbling up and spilling out of him along with the words.

Obi-Wan was surprised by the strength of the emotions radiating from the boy. The Force around Anakin was tinged with sorrow and also…guilt. Guilt for leaving his mother behind while he set off on a grand adventure. Guilt because whenever he talked about her, he was told that a Jedi must let go of family attachments.

His mother was still alive, he hadn’t witnessed her death the way Obi-Wan had with his Master, but she was so far beyond Anakin’s reach, Obi-Wan realized, that she might as well be dead. Anakin felt the same way about his mother that Obi-Wan was feeling about Qui-Gon right then. It hurt to see that much pain reflected in someone so young.

“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said softly, reaching out to stroke Anakin’s hair in a rare gesture of affection.

He didn’t know what words could make things better, the night was too late for meaningless reassurances. His hand rested on Anakin’s shoulder. _I understand_ , Obi-Wan sent through the Force.

The moment hung between them, then Anakin tiredly rubbed his eyes and asked, “Can I sleep here? It’s too cold in my room.”

“Alright,” Obi-Wan said, too drained to think of any other response, so he shifted over to the side of his bed and adjusted the blanket so Anakin had space to climb up beside him.

“Only for tonight,” he murmured as Anakin got settled.

 _Tomorrow is a new day_ , he told himself and he almost said the words out loud but his apprentice was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“With all due respect, Masters, please allow me to handle it myself. As Anakin’s Master, it is my responsibility to guide and discipline him.”

For a moment it seemed that the Council might take issue with his slightly defiant tone, but they took it in stride. The same could not be said for the teacher standing beside Obi-Wan. The man couldn’t quite hide his irritation.

“We must not forget that young Kenobi is a Knight now. He must be allowed to teach the boy as he sees fit,” Master Plo Koon advised.

Yoda spoke up, “Agree, I do. A valuable lesson, this experience may become, for both Skywalker and Kenobi.”

Mace Windu gave a stern warning, “Make sure that both Skywalker and the other boy learn from their mistakes. We will not abide violence between Jedi, no matter the age.” 

“I understand. Thank you, Masters,” Obi-Wan bowed deeply before leaving the chamber, walking several paces ahead of the teacher.

Obi-Wan skipped the turbolift and took the stairs down to the level below the Council Chambers, which was a large waiting room with chairs lining the edges. Obi-Wan felt a slight twinge when he saw all the Master and Padawan pairs waiting to give their mission reports, but he told himself that before he knew it, he and Anakin would be like that too and soon the feeling passed.

Anakin sat by himself in a corner of the room. Especially considering how he had been acting lately, it was different to see him look so timid. The threat of an audience with the Jedi Council could do that to a person.

Anakin only looked up when Obi-Wan stopped in front of him.

“Am I in trouble?” he asked fearfully and for a moment he was back to being the obedient slave boy on Tatooine.

Obi-Wan knelt down so that he wasn’t towering over him.

“Anakin, listen to me,” he said. All his prepared lectures and threats of increased chores were forgotten. He could tell from Anakin’s eyes that the boy had already suffered enough.

“You’re not in trouble. You’re not going to be punished. It’s enough to understand your mistake and to learn from it.”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin said.

“But I do want you to apologize to your classmate,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin sighed. Obi-Wan stood up, “Now is as good a time as any.”

The boy in question was seated across the room, talking to the teacher. According to Anakin, the other boy had taunted him, which escalated into a shoving match. Their teacher had put a stop to it pretty quickly, but not before both boys got in a few punches.

Anakin approached his classmate, a boy with curly dark hair who stood several inches taller than Anakin and who was sporting the beginnings of a purple bruise around one eye.

“I’m sorry for what happened. I shouldn’t have hit you,” Anakin said.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have hit you either,” the boy said, avoiding Anakin’s eyes, adding almost as an afterthought, “And I’m sorry for calling you names.”

“It’s okay,” Anakin said, a trace of his usual bright nature creeping back.

He reached out a hand to the boy and smiled when he shook it.

Obi-Wan glanced at the teacher. If he wasn’t mistaken, the man’s icy demeanor seemed to thaw a little. Only a little.

As far as Obi-Wan was concerned, taking the incident all the way to the Council instead of directly to himself was rather heavy handed. The teacher involved was a senior Knight, almost a Master himself, and the Council had promised to keep a close watch on Anakin’s training so there wasn’t much he could say about it now.

Obi-Wan and Anakin made their way to the cafeteria for a late dinner. Anakin was uncharacteristically quiet as he ate. When they’d almost finished, Obi-Wan had enough of waiting and tried to draw him out.

“You did the right thing, Anakin, by shaking that boy’s hand. It was a good gesture,” Obi-Wan said.

“Mhmm,” Anakin murmured.

“He was embarrassed but his apology was genuine,” Obi-Wan tried again.

“I know,” Anakin said.

“So what is it that’s bothering you? Tell me, Padawan,” Obi-Wan said, looking him in the eye.

Anakin finally stopped pushing his food around his plate and gave Obi-Wan his attention, “It’s not just him.”

“What do you mean?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin thought for a moment, searching for the right words, “It’s all of them. My whole class. All of my classes. They all look at me like I don’t know what I’m doing, even when I do. Like I don’t belong here.”

“Anakin, remember that those kids grew up together. They’ve known each other their whole lives. I’m sure you’ll find you place. Give it time,” Obi-Wan advised.

“If you say so, Master,” Anakin said, not entirely convinced.

“And eat the rest of your vegetables,” Obi-Wan added.

………………………….

TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin go on a field trip!

A break from Temple life might do the boy some good, Obi-Wan thought. The bright smile that lit up Anakin’s young face when they stepped onto the sky bus proved him right. And it might be good for him too.

Soon they were at their destination, one of the largest outdoor markets in the upper levels of Coruscant. There were foods and crafts and household items from nearly every world in the Republic and the spaces between stalls were filled with beings of many species and droids of every shape.

“Come along, Padawan. Today is an exercise in observation. Keep your senses alert,” Obi-Wan instructed.

Anakin nodded obediently, his eyes wide to take in all the new sights. This place was like the market in Mos Eisley times about a hundred!

The two Jedi walked through the swirling crowd, letting the noise of customers bargaining with sellers and the smell of different types of food wash over their senses. Up ahead Obi-Wan spotted a stand that he’d visited before. He wove between people until he stood in front of the tea seller.

“Two cups, please!” he called out, digging in his pocket for the correct credits.

Hot tea was ladled into two disposable cups and handed to him. Obi-Wan nodded his thanks and paused to take a sip, savoring the aroma.

He turned to hand Anakin his cup only to find that Anakin was no longer at his side. Obi-Wan looked around him, at the rush of beings moving in every direction, but Anakin was nowhere to be seen. Squashing down a flicker of worry, he retraced his most recent steps, making it almost all the way back to the wide market entrance without finding his apprentice.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan called out but his voice was absorbed by the din of the marketplace.

Reaching out with the Force, Obi-Wan sorted through the senses of all the people around him, looking for Anakin’s distinct signature. He walked, letting the Force guide him.

After what felt like forever, Obi-Wan finally caught a glimpse between a passing Wookie and a group of protocol droids. Anakin was talking to a Twi-lec woman holding the hand of a youngling about Anakin’s age.

Obi-Wan pushed against the current of the crowd to get to them.

The woman was saying, “Honey, where’s your mother?”

“She’s on Tatooine…” Anakin replied.

“Anakin! There you are!” Obi-Wan said.

“Oh! I didn’t realize you were a Jedi,” the woman exclaimed, clearly recognizing Obi-Wan’s dress.

“Hello,” Obi-Wan greeted her, “Thank you for finding him.”

“Of course,” the woman smiled. She went on to continue her shopping. The youngling waved to Anakin and Obi-Wan before her mother tugged her hand and she went skipping along.

“I thought I told you to stay close to me,” Obi-Wan said, looking down at his wayward apprentice.

Anakin did not appreciate being treated like a kid, especially not by Obi-Wan. “But you’re the one who wandered off!”

“What?” Obi-Wan was taken aback.

“I looked away for one second and you were gone!” Anakin said.

Obi-Wan quickly replayed the events in his mind and begrudgingly realized that Anakin was right. He sighed. Not for the first time, Obi-Wan realized that he had a lot to learn about teaching. Anakin was vastly more independent than most children his age, but he was still a child.

“I was getting you this,” Obi-Wan said, holding out a cup.

“What is it?” Anakin asked doubtfully.

“It’s tea,” Obi-Wan said, “Drink it. It’s good for you.”

Anakin took a cautious sip and made a strange face but at least he didn’t complain.

“Come on, let’s keep going. There’s a lot more to see,” Obi-Wan said.

The closer they got to the center of the market, the thicker the crowd got. Beings pressed in on them from all side, carrying baskets of produce or other things to sell.

After nearly getting separated from Obi-Wan two more times, Anakin slipped his hand into Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan looked down in surprise but he didn’t let go. They walked that way together through the market and Anakin allowed himself only for a moment to imagine that he was walking with his parent, just like the Twi-lek girl he’d met earlier.

………………………….

TBC!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin finds himself in trouble. Again.

Obi-Wan Kenobi rushed through the Temple halls, refusing to let his panic break into an outright run. He’d barely taken a step through the Infirmary doors when a nurse caught his eye and, before he could ask anything, pointed him in the right direction.

Obi-Wan swept past several rows of beds, each enclosed by curtains, until he found the one containing his Padawan.

“Anakin!” he called out, causing the boy to visibly wince.

“Master…” Anakin said in a small voice.

Anakin sat on the bed as a young Rodian healer tended to him. His sandy hair was disheveled, his nose bloody and swollen. He’d been stripped down to his undershirt and Obi-Wan could see that his arms had more than a few bruises and red welts. There was a tear in his pants below one knee.

Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed. He knew the burns left from a low powered training saber when he saw them.

“What happened?!” Obi-Wan demanded. He’d thought they’d reached an understanding. He’d thought things were getting better, not worse.

When Anakin hesitated, Obi-Wan pressed, “Was it that boy again?”

“No,” Anakin shook his head, “Me and him actually get along now. We’re friends, even. Last week we had to do this project together in Galactic History class and…” He was talking fast, a desperate attempt to distract Obi-Wan and delay the impending judgment.

Obi-Wan let Anakin ramble for a moment more before his patience reached its end.

“ _Anakin_ ,” he cut in, “You know very well that training sabers are only to be used for sparring under supervision of a Master. Fighting is strictly prohibited!”

As he said the words he could practically hear his conscience laughing. _You hypocrite!_ he accused himself, _Didn’t you do the exact same thing, and you were older then than he is now!_

Obi-Wan’s face was a mask of steel. He answered the accusing voice, _but at least I had the good sense not to get caught!_

“But Master! I _wasn’t_ fighting! We were practicing! We got a little carried away, that’s all,” Anakin protested. It was a thin lie and Obi-Wan could tell that Anakin knew it.

“Practicing. Outside of class. Using full force. That, my young apprentice, qualifies as fighting,” Obi-Wan said.

Noises from a room across the aisle distracted Obi-Wan from his lecture. He took a half-step back out of Anakin’s room and caught a glimpse of an older boy, several inches taller than Anakin, sporting the same variety of bruises and burns. From the way he was whimpering from the pain it was clear who had won the fight. A teacher, presumably the one who had found them, spoke with Mace Windu.

The two finished talking and Mace noticed Obi-Wan watching. As he walked over, Obi-Wan braced himself for the confrontation.

Mace stopped and took in the sight of Anakin for a moment. He sighed and shook his head slowly before addressing Obi-Wan, “Take care of your Padawan, Kenobi. We’ll talk about this in the morning.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to respond but Mace was already walking away. Anakin watched the brief exchange with wide eyes. A dark cloud seemed to pass over his features.

Obi-Wan asked again, in a calmer tone this time, what had happened but Anakin only kept his head lowered and sullenly refused to say a word. The atmosphere was tense as the healer finished treating Anakin and gathered her supplies. She gave them instructions to come back in a day to change the bandages and then left them alone.

The quiet stretched out. Obi-Wan reached out to Anakin through the Force but the boy was cut off from him. He was getting the cold shoulder on all fronts.

“Come on then,” Obi-Wan finally said.

They walked slowly back to their quarters. Anakin was limping slightly. Obi-Wan kept slowing his pace but Anakin seemed determined to trail a few steps behind him.

It didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to cut through the silence hanging between them. If Anakin wouldn’t speak, then he could very well listen.

“If you’re going to become a Jedi, Anakin, you must learn restraint. You must never strike out in anger. It’s natural to feel anger, but using those feelings to lash out at someone will not only hurt those around you, it will hurt you too. It’s not the Jedi way. We must not let our emotions control us.”

As Obi-Wan spoke, he had the distinct feeling that he was reciting a lecture that he’d received himself years ago. He now truly believed those words and he wanted to help Anakin to believe too. He would keep trying until the boy finally understood.

By the time they made it to their quarters Obi-Wan had run out of lectures. The door slid closed behind Anakin and Obi-Wan thought that maybe now that they had some privacy, he might be willing to talk.

“Anakin, do you want to tell me what happened?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Does it even matter?” Anakin responded with an unfamiliar bitterness.

“Of course it matters,” Obi-Wan said, a bit more forcefully than he’d intended.

Anakin’s frustration and resentment had been simmering every step he took from the Infirmary and now it burst out of him, “No! It doesn’t matter!”

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan tried, but Anakin’s hands were balled into fists and his eyes were fierce.

“Nobody wants me here! You don’t even want me! You only made me your Padawan because Qui-Gon made you promise before he died! You only kept me because you felt guilty! You don’t care about me at all!” Anakin yelled.

His fallen Master’s name being used against him like that caught Obi-Wan off guard. He felt a flash of hot anger, and then just as quick, a flash of shame for letting a child’s words hurt him that badly. He clenched the pain tight inside himself and when he spoke again there was a tone of command in his voice.

“You will not speak to me like this! Go to your room and do not come out until you can control yourself enough to have a civilized discussion.”

Anakin’s eyes flashed but he spun around and stomped off to his bedroom. The door slid closed and then the small apartment was quiet.

Obi-Wan paced back and forth before stopping himself. He sat on the floor in their common room and closed his eyes to meditate. He let himself sink into the Force but words kept swirling through his mind.

“You only kept me because Qui-Gon made you promise!” Anakin’s voice cut at him.

Does he really believe that? Obi-Wan thought. If I don’t believe in him at all, then why would I do all this?

“…because Qui-Gon made you promise…”

Then Anakin’s words were replaced by that familiar scene from his nightmares. Qui-Gon, looking weaker than he’d ever seen him, lying in his arms. “It’s too late…Obi-Wan…promise me you will train the boy.”

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan had said without hesitation. He would have promised Qui-Gon anything.

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes again it was late and Anakin still hadn’t emerged from his room. He went to knock on Anakin’s door.

“Anakin,” he called, “It’s time for dinner. Come on out.”

“I’m not hungry!” came a defiant yell.

Obi-Wan sighed. If Anakin needed more time to cool down, then he would wait. Without saying anything further, Obi-Wan left to fix himself some food. An hour passed and still no sign of his apprentice.

He stood outside Anakin’s closed door. He didn’t hear anything. Anakin, surely exhausted from the day’s events and the emotional turmoil on top of it all, had probably fallen asleep.

Maybe it was for the best, Obi-Wan decided. They would start fresh in the morning. 

………………………………

TBC!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Anakin handle his latest conflict? Does he A) quietly reflect on his actions and apologize to Obi-Wan, or B) take drastic action?

Anakin let the door swish shut behind him and threw himself onto his bed.

_Let’s have a civilized discussion!_ He mocked Obi-Wan from the safety of his own head. He balled his fist and punched his pillow.

It wasn’t fair! Obi-Wan didn’t understand at all! Nobody did! _The only one who ever understood me is Mom!_ Anakin thought miserably, then… _the only one who ever loved me is Mom._

He felt tears prickling his eyes. He usually tried not to think about her too much, but now he couldn’t stop. He wished she was here now. She would hold him and rub his back and sing one of those old songs until he fell asleep.

He’d thought he was doing the right thing by leaving to become a Jedi but what if it was all a mistake? Nothing was working out the way he’d thought it would. And his mom was still back on Tatooine. It wasn’t fair that he got to leave and she didn’t. It wasn’t right!

Maybe it was all a mistake. But maybe…Anakin opened his eyes. He’d thought he had to wait until he was a powerful Jedi, until he was an adult, to help people in need and to fix the galaxy. But maybe that wasn’t true. Maybe he could fix things now, on his own. He was smarter and stronger than anyone gave him credit for. He didn’t need Obi-Wan or the Jedi or anyone else!

Anakin jumped off his bed and threw open his closet. He grabbed his old backpack, the same one he’d brought with him from Tatooine. Obi-Wan had tried to toss it out but Anakin hadn’t let him. He opened it and pulled out his old shirt. It was worn out, faded from the suns. He ran his fingers over the stiches from where it had torn and his mom had carefully mended it.

He folded the shirt and stuck it in the bottom of the bag, then threw in a spare tunic, pants, and socks. He packed a canteen, a few nutrition bars that he’d stashed away, and the Coruscant Public Transit pass that he’d been given on a field trip last month that hopefully still had some credits on it.

Looking at the bag, he suddenly felt nervous. What was he thinking, trying to run away like some little kid? No. If he was going to fix things and help his mom, he needed a plan. The nervousness transformed into resolution.

He didn’t have any money, so he couldn’t buy her freedom. And there was no way he could trick Watto with a bet. That wouldn’t work a second time. So it had to be a breakout. Back to the original plan he’d had all along, before any Jedi showed up.

His eyes fell on his desk, datapads and bits of electronics and tools scattered about. He sat down and got to work. He started organizing his components, parts from old droids and broken scanners that he’d borrowed from the Temple workshops, trying out different configurations until the correct one appeared.

When Obi-Wan knocked on the door and called him for dinner, as if everything was totally normal, Anakin barely looked up from his desk.

“I’m not hungry!” he yelled, and for once Obi-Wan left him alone.

When he was finished, he leaned back in his chair, stretching out his back. He tested the device one more time and, as sure as he could be that it would work, finally let out a sigh. He placed the device carefully in his backpack and slung it over his shoulders.

Anakin flicked off the bedroom light and stood by the door for a moment, listening. The apartment was quiet. He peeked out the door. The common area was empty and Obi-Wan’s door was dark. He felt a flash of anger. Obi-Wan really had gone to sleep. He hadn’t even left out food for Anakin. His mom always left a plate out for him when he worked on his projects late into the night, even if he’d argued with her.

_Stop it_ , Anakin told himself. _Did you really want him to be awake, and lecture you some more, or do you want to get on with the mission? Let’s go!_

He held his breath as the front door swished open. The lights in the Temple halls were dimmed and there was a barely visible field along the ceilings in the large open spaces that Obi-Wan had explained created a dampening effect so that sound wouldn’t echo so much. It was supposed to be peaceful, but Anakin had always found the Temple at night to be too big and cold.

Anakin made his way to the main entrance, certain with every step that someone would stop him, but nobody gave him a second glance. He walked across the wide courtyard towards the nearest transit station.

The lights from towers and the endless lines of speeders crisscrossing the night sky made Coruscant feel almost busier than it did in the day time. It was so different from Tatooine, where when night fell, anyone who had any sense was safe indoors. For a moment he faltered. He almost turned around and looked back. It wasn’t too late. He could still go back, sneak into his bed, make up with Obi-Wan in the morning, and everything would go back to the way it was. Where he was training to be a Jedi, lightyears from anything he’d ever known, while his mom was still a slave.

The unfairness of it all, the taunting of the other kids who looked down on him, the indifference of the Jedi Council, the sad look on his mom’s face when she hugged him goodbye, and he’d never seen her look so sad in his life even though she’d tried to hide it behind a smile, it all burned into a little seed of anger in his chest. He held on to it, imagining it keeping him warm, pulling him onto the right path, taking him home.

Anakin stepped onto the transit platform and after checking the notice boards, hopped onto the pod headed towards the space port. He had barely enough credits left on his pass.

Once he was safely in his seat and the cityscape was nothing but lights whizzing past the window, the conversations of the other passengers faded into the background and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

……………………………..

TBC!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's mission doesn't go exactly as planned...

Anakin jolted awake when the display on the back of the seat in front of him buzzed. He was out of credits. He jumped to his feet to get a better view out the windows. What he could glimpse of the cityscape, between the dark tunnels and flashing holo signs, was completely unfamiliar. It definitely did not look like the spaceport. Anakin cursed in Huttese under his breath.

“Watch it!” someone pushed past, nearly knocking Anakin off his feet. Anakin glanced around, only to spot the back of a short Togruta disappear into the crowd gathering at the exit.

Anakin sat down again and reached under his seat for his backpack, but couldn’t reach it. Feeling a little foolish, Anakin got on his knees and looked under the seat. Nothing.

In an instant Anakin knew what had happened. How could he let his guard slip like that? Through the window, he caught a glimpse of orange skin and a sharp toothed smirk. Anakin took off at a run, weaving in between people. He stepped onto the platform a second before the door closed.

Anakin made it out of the transit station in time to see the Togruta with Anakin’s backpack slung over his shoulder disappear around a corner. He sprinted down the walkway, dodging around people and droids.

“Stop!” Anakin yelled, “Thief!”

A few people glanced around in alarm but nobody moved to help. Without looking back, the Togruta broke into a run. Anakin ran after him, his heart pounding in his chest, and kept running block after block. He didn’t notice as the crowds on the walkways thinned out and more lights were broken than working, casting longer shadows between buildings.

Anakin skidded to a stop next to a broken down speeder. The thief was nowhere in sight. This couldn’t be happening. _Stop. Think._ Anakin took a moment to catch his breath then retraced his path and ducked down a narrow alley, keeping his steps quiet.

Sure enough, there was the Togruta hiding out of sight of the street beside a large trash bin that, from the smell, hadn’t been emptied in weeks. He was bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Now that he saw his face up close, Anakin thought the thief looked like he was close to Anakin’s age, despite being a good bit taller.

“That’s _mine_!” Anakin said, eyes narrowed.

The boy jumped but quickly recovered his surprise. “Who _are_ you?” he asked, with a noticeable Core accent.

“I’m a Jedi! And that belongs to me!” Anakin pointed at his backpack.

“Ha! That’s a good one,” the boy laughed, “There’s no way you’re a Jedi!”

“Yes, I am! I’m a Jedi Padawan, and you’re going to regret – ”

The boy cut him off. “If you’re a Jedi, then where is your lightsaber?” he asked, one eyebrow raised.

Anakin’s hand went to his belt, where his training saber would be if it hadn’t been confiscated.

“That’s what I thought.” The boy sneered, standing up to show his full height. But Anakin wasn’t intimidated. He was used to being smaller. He was used to being underestimated.

“I said, that’s mine. Now give it back!” Anakin shifted so he was blocking the only exit to the alley.

The boy lunged forward, almost before Anakin had finished talking, and slammed his hands hard into Anakin’s chest. Anakin’s feet flew out from under him and he landed on his back, the impact pushing all the air out of his lungs in one big, painful rush. He saw black for a second and then he was gasping, clutching his ribs, which were already badly bruised from the day before.

When Anakin could breathe again, he turned his head to see the boy rummaging through his backpack. He pulled out Anakin’s spare clothes, looked at them in disgust, and dropped them onto the ground. His brown cloak fell into a puddle.

He’d first worn that cloak on the day that Obi-Wan cut his hair short, leaving only a thin section that he’d carefully braided, tying the end with a little piece of string. Then Obi-Wan had straightened the collar of his tunic and stepped back to look at him, a proud smile on his face.

Anakin squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the memory away. When he focused again, the boy was holding the mechanical device that he’d constructed. He turned it this way and that, frowning. He noticed Anakin watching him.

“What is this anyway?” he asked. The casual attitude, like Anakin was less threatening than a womp rat, hurt almost more than his sore ribs.

“None of your business, that’s what,” Anakin said through gritted teeth. He managed to sit up.

The boy pulled out Anakin’s datapad and the spare ration bars, which disappeared into his pockets in the blink of an eye, and then he was shaking the backpack out upside down.

“Don’t you have any credits?!” he demanded. He came over and patted Anakin’s pockets. He was back out of reach before Anakin could protest. “All you have is an empty Transit Pass? That’s it?!”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Anakin spat out. He’d had enough of this. Gathering his strength, he pushed himself to his feet.

But the boy didn’t bother to notice. He was rubbing his face in exasperation. “How is this my life? The boss is going to kill me!”

Anakin paused. “What do you mean, your boss?”

The boy shot him a glare. “Do you think I do this for fun?”

“Whatever. I don’t care. I just want my stuff back,” Anakin took a step towards the boy at the same time that a door on the other side of the alley opened.

Three men stepped into the shadows, surrounding them. One of them clamped a hand tight onto Anakin’s shoulder, keeping him in place.

“Koa. You’re late,” boomed the voice of the biggest man, “You better have something good this time.”

“Of course, Boss!” the boy, Koa, said with what even Anakin could tell was false bravado. He passed Anakin’s things to the man.

_So that’s why he wasn’t scared of getting away from me_ , Anakin realized. The alley wasn’t a convenient hiding spot. It was a thief’s lair.

“What’s this supposed to be? A kid’s science project?” Boss snorted in contempt. He dropped the device on the ground and, making sure that Anakin was watching him, brought the heel of his boot down on it, shattering the fragile pieces into a ruined mess.

“This datapad is brand new! It’s the latest model too!” Koa pleaded, “That has to be worth something!”

One of the men tapped on the datapad and muttered, “Republic encryption. Useless.” He tossed it into the trash heap.

“Koa. I’ve given you too many extensions. And you have nothing to show me,” Boss was saying, and Koa was pleading while the man with the steel grip on Anakin’s shoulder laughed and said, “Boss, I’ve been telling you for weeks to stop wasting time with that one. Better to send him to the spice mines! And this one too.”

Anakin wasn’t listening. He’d failed as a Jedi. Even if he’d stayed, the Council was about to confirm it and kick him out. He’d failed to save his mom. He couldn’t even make it to the space port.

Anakin balled his fist and slammed his elbow back as hard as he could into the man’s gut. The man grunted in surprise and his grip loosened enough that Anakin could wrench his shoulder free. He turned around and, taking a deep breath, feeling the Force rush into him, the pain in his chest burning but not slowing him down, he slammed both hands into the man.

The man flew backwards, slammed into the alley wall and fell into a crumpled heap. There were startled exclamations from the others, but Anakin didn’t wait around. He spun on his heel and took off. He was a step away from the alley entrance when he heard a sharp crack and then, for one heart wrenching second, the world was frozen in a shimmery, sparking blue before a heavy blackness closed in.

……………………………..

TBC!


End file.
